vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Munificent-class Star Frigate
Summary The Munificent-class Star Frigate was a type of warship used by the InterGalactic Banking Clan of Muunilinst as well as the navy of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars of 22 to 19 BBY. Despite some shortcomings, they proved to be capable enough for a wide variety of missions ranging from escort to blockading to interdiction. Somewhat well armed for its size and reasonably versatile, the ship was favoured as a command vessel by high ranking officers of the Confederate military including the likes of General grievous. After the end of the Clone Wars and rise of the Galactic Empire, they were still used for a few years by separatist holdouts. Commandeered Munificents were also used in small numbers by the Alliance to Restore the Republic, albeit modified to such an extent that they were barely recognizable. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B with point defence lasers. High 7-A with missiles/torpedoes. High 7-A with turbolasers and mass drivers. At least 6-C, likely High 6-C with heavy turbolasers Name: Munificent-class Star Frigate Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Frigate, Destroyer, Communications and Command ship Users: InterGalactic Banking Clan, Confederate Navy Length: 825 meters Width: 426 meters (Including the “wings”) Height: 243 meters Material: Mostly neutronium impregnated durasteel plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of 200 (This is because its complement of 150,000 deactivated battle droids and additional passengers are excluded) Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Small City level+ with point defense laser cannons (Similar to the model used on the Providence-class, which has a yield of 4.8 Megatons per shot. This is supported by the fact that well placed bursts can deplete the shields of vessels powerful enough to withstand tractor forces great enough to rip apart entire cities). Large Mountain level+ with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes (Capital ship grade assault concussion missiles and heavy proton torpedoes meant specifically for anti-capital ship operations and planetary bombardment. Can punch through the hulls of capital ships with durability in the same league as its own). Large Mountain level+ with turbolasers and mass drivers (Shots can penetrate the unshielded hulls of ships with durability in the same league as its own). At least Island level, likely Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (Comparable to the models used on the Providence-class dreadnought) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds. Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with Class 1.5 to 1 hyperdrives. Should thus be significantly faster than Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and more than capable of covering tens of thousands of light-years in several hours) Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ without deflector shields (Can easily take asteroid impacts of this magnitude and suffer no damage at all. Should be no less durable than the Arquitens-class Light Cruiser). Likely Country level with deflector shields (Can take sustained fire from heavy turbolasers for a while before failing, likely comparable to the Acclamator-class) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: Its skeletal design leaves large sections of the underside as well as the rear repulsor lift engines relatively lightly armored and more exposed. This is compounded by the problem of its deflector shields having a rather slow recharge rate. Gallery Munificent Squadron.jpg|A squadron of Munificents|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Munificent_Squadron.jpg Battle of Kamino CIS.png|A squadron of Munificents and two Recusant-class light destroyers engaged in battle|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Battle_of_Kamino_CIS.png SPHA-T Munificent.jpg|A Munificent taken down by an SPHA-T turbolaser mounted in a Venator’s ventral hangar|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:SPHA-T_Munificent.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6